This grant application is for funds to arrange and conduct the Tenth Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease to be held January 7, 8 and 9th, 1976. This Conference will be the 10th one since 1954. These conferences have played an important role in the development and in the exchange of information concerning new knowledge in the field of cerebrovascular disease. A Board of Trustees has been established to give continuity and direction for future Conferences in this field. Publication arrangements for the proceedings of the Conference will be made with Grune and Stratton as with previous Conferences. The scientific details of the Conference and the format will be determined by the Planning Committee. This Conference will allow further assessment of recent clinical and basic advances in the field of cerebrovascular disease and the Conference will act as a stimulant for the development of new knowledge in a number of disciplines related to cerebrovascular disease.